Die Letzte Aufgabe
by n00binador
Summary: Die Titans treffen auf einen Neuen Feind der alles andere übertrifft.P.S.: Hat nix mit der Folge Final Exam zu tun
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: weder die Titans noch die Weltherrschaft gehören mir, obwohl letzteres nicht mehr lange dauert muhahahahahahahaha.

**Rating M wegen**: Gewalt, Erwachsener Thematik (es wird nicht wirklich zur Sache gehe aber, na ja der Böse ist wirklich kein Chorknabe dieses mal.), tiefschwarzer Humor, und noch mehr verschiedenen Sachen.

**Allein zur Absicherung**: Der Inhalt dieser Fanfic spiegelt nicht die Einstellungen und Überzeugungen des Autors wieder.

So jetzt dürfte ich abgesichert sein

**Einleitung**: so das ist meine zweite richtige Fanfic auch wenn die erste bisher noch nicht mal ein Review bekommen hat. Wie schon in der Summary erwähnt treffen die Titans auf einen neuen Feind, der alles da gewesene übertrifft. Lasst euch Überraschen...Deathfic.

**1 Prolog:**

„Ey Mann, schon wieder. Komm gibs zu du schummelst!"

Die Nachtwache der ‚Wayne Corporation' war, wie immer, an ihrer wöchentlichen Skatrunde.

„Lass mich doch auch mal Glück haben." Sagte der Vollbärtige Wachmann der sich gerade den ansehnlichen Stapel Spielchips auf seine Seite des Tisches zog und dabei triumphierend lächelte.

„Würdet ihr vielleicht mal mehr auf die Bildschirme achten als auf eure dämlichen Mau Mau Karten."

„Och Mann Frank mach nicht immer so ein Wind, außerdem sind das Skatkarten." Sagte der Bärtige. „Du bist irgendwie der einzige der das hier ernst nimmt."

„Wenn das so weiter geht bin ich auch bald der einzige der bezahlt wird, Sven."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte der Vollbärtige.

„Das soll heißen das ich heute nach Schichtende einen detaillierten Bericht an unsere Vorgesetzten abgeben werde." Antwortete Frank arrogant.

„Ey, Ey komm, Frank. Nimm das doch nicht so ernst." Die Angesprochenen wurden bei dem Gedanken auf Arbeitslosigkeit recht nervös.

„Ja genau wer sollte hier schon einbrechen? Das ist die wohl sicherste Firma in ganz Jump City."

„Hier ist schon mal einer eingebrochen und der hat nicht mal die Alarmanlage ausgelöst." Antwortete frank stur.

„Gut aber das war auch Robin, von den Titans. Das isn ganz anderes Kaliber." Winkte der Bärtige ab, „hier passiert garantiert nichts."

Als hätte sie auf diesen Satz gewartet ging die Alarmanlage mit einem Lauten schrillen los.

Frank schaute die völlig überraschten Skatspieler überlegen an. Nachdem sie den ersten Schreck überwunden hatten griffen die Nachtwächter nach ihren Helmen und Waffen und stürmten in den Tresorraum.

Vorsichtig gingen sie durch die gesprengte Tür. „Halt! Stehen bleiben!"

Die Person die gerade nach dem komischen, aber verdammt wertvollen Gegenstand greifen wollte der in der Mitte des Raumes in einem Antigravitationsfeld schwebte, hielt inne.

„Sie drehen sich jetzt langsam um und nehmen die Hände hinter den Kopf." Schrie Frank der sich ganz vorne postiert hatte.

Ein zucken ging durch den Angeschrienen, erst ein zucken, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Frank und die Anderen nahmen erstaunt die Waffen runter. In diesem Moment drehte sich der Fremde um. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er auf einmal eine komisch aussehende Pistole. „Sorry aber es ist nichts persönliches." Er drückte ab und mit einem lauten Knall löste sich der Schuss.

Frank fühlte wie das Projektil seine Stirn durchbrach. Er hörte noch wie einer seiner Kollegen in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor sagte sie hätten jetzt keine Probleme mehr mit Kündigung, doch sein Gehirn war nicht mehr fähig die Information zu verarbeiten.

‚Der... der hat Frank einfach so an die Wand genagelt.' Dachte der Bärtige nachdem er wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Die Wortwahl traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Die Pistole des Fremden verschoss keine Normale Munition sondern 15 Zentimeter lange Stahlnadeln. Ein Schrei seines (Ex)Kollegen riss den Bärtigen aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit. Auch er war einer Stahlnadel zum Opfer gefallen. Sven sammelte seine Gedanken. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung kam er hinter der Deckung hervor und schickte blind einen tödlichen Kugelhagel in den Raum. Er stutzte. Der Raum war leer. Er hatte soeben ein ganzes Magazin in einen leeren Raum geblasen. Er richtete sich auf. „Verdammt wo ist der hin?" er kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Pst. Hinter dir!" flüsterte es in sein Ohr. Sven wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand der Einbrecher und hielt ihm die Waffe an die Stirn.

„Buh" sagte dieser und drückte mit einem selbstgefälligen grinsen ab.

Der letzte der Wächter hatte bei allem zugesehen, und lag nun verstört hinter einem Trümmerteil.

‚Ich muss Hilfe holen.' Sein Blick fiel auf den Alarmknopf nicht weit weg von ihm. Vorsichtig robbte er zu dem Schalter. Er streckte seinen Arm aus. ‚Noch ein Stück, noch ein kleines Stück'. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Der Einbrecher hatte seine Hand nur wenige Zentimeter unter dem Alarmknopf an die Wand genagelt, und ließ nun ein triumphierendes Lachen weichen.

„Nein. Bitte, bitte. Verschon mich. Ich hab daheim Frau und Kinder." Wimmerte der Genagelte.

„Oh, echt." Der Einbrecher sah ihn einen Augenblick gütig an, „gut zu wissen. Wenn ich mal Spaß haben will weiß ich wo ich vorbeischauen muss. Ich hoffe du hast ne Tochter." Mit diesen Worten erschoss er auch den letzten Wachmann.


	2. Der Auftrag

**Kapitel 1**: **Der Auftrag**

„Herr Kommissar die Titans sind da." Kommissar Anderson ließ ein entnervtes Stöhnen hören.

„Ok..ok lasst sie rein." Sagte er zu dem Polizisten während er sich die Stirn rieb.

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig" antwortete eine rauchige Frauenstimme. Der Beamte schaute auf.

„Wie oft hab ich ihnen schon gesagt sie sollen einen Tatort nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis betreten"

„Weiß nicht nach dem 24sten mal hab ich aufgehört zu zählen." Witzelte der grüne Changeling der ebenfalls der Gruppe angehörte.

„So was ist passiert?" fragte der selbsternannte Anführer der Titans, Robin.

„Was es gibt? Was es gibt?" die Gesichtsfarbe des Kommissars änderte sich schlagartig von einem kränklichen grau in ein knalliges Rot was eine Ampel hätte neidisch werden können lassen, „Irgendein Unbekannter Täter ist in die wohl sicherste Firma der Welt eingedrungen und hat das wohl teuerste Elektronikspielzeug mitgehen lassen was es gibt! Dabei hat er noch drei Wachmänner erschossen, ach was sag ich an die Wand genagelt hat er sie." Er zeigte auf einen Wachmann der durch einen Metallpfahl an die Wand genagelt worden war.

„Überlebende?" Fragte Robin unberührt von dem Gefühlsausbruch.

Überlebende?" Rief der Kommissar, „ein Einziger hat dieser Irre am Leben gelassen und es würd mich wundern wenn der jemals wieder aufsteht." Der Anführer der Titans sah ihn fragend an. „er hat ihm einen Teil des Kleinhirns weggeschossen hat mir der Arzt gesagt. Normalerweise überlebt man so etwas nicht aber irgendwie hatte er tierisches Glück und die wichtigen Sachen wie Atmung und Herzschlag sind verschont geblieben sodass er jetzt ‚nur' eine sabbernde Steuerbelastung ist, falls man dass als Glück bezeichnen kann."

„Okay, okay beruhigen sie sich. Können wir uns dann den Tatort ansehen?" Fragte Robin. Der Kommissar nuschelte etwas wie ‚meinetwegen aber macht nix kaputt' und ging wieder an seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Polizisten anpflaumen.

Die Titans sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Also, gut. Cyborg du machst einen Scan des ganzen Raumes ich will wissen wo überall auch nur eine Fliege gelandet ist." Der Halbandroide nickte und fing an Befehle in seine Armkonsole einzugeben. „Starfire und Beastboy sucht nach Hinweisen." Die beiden nickten und schwärmten aus. „Raven du erspürst alles was sich in diesem Raum erspüren lässt." Die Telepatin nickte. Robin schaute seinem Team kurz hinterher und machte sich dann auch an die Arbeit.

„Hi Rick," grüßte Robin den Mann der vor einer der Leichen hockte.

„Oh hi Robin." Der Mann drehte sich um. Er war in den frühen Dreißigern und Pathologe, „wie immer?"

„Ja bitte."

„Okay. Der Einbrecher hat alle der Wachmänner mit diesen Bolzen gepfählt," er zeigte auf den Metallstumpf der aus der Stirn der Leiche ragte. „Das interessante daran ist dass die Bolzen nicht reingeschlagen sonder reingeschossen wurden."

„Eine Nadelwaffe?" fragte der junge Superheld ungläubig.

„Sieht so aus. Du siehst an den Blutspritzern dass der Mann einige Meter von der Wand wegstand. Die Wucht der Nadeln muss ihn nach hinten geschleudert haben."

Robin betrachtete die Blutspritzer die wie eine Mähne um den Kopf des Wachmanns verteilt waren. „Hast du schon die Farbe der Schrift an der Wand über ihm überprüft?" Er zeigte auf einen Schriftzug über dem Wachmann: Der Pfähler war hier 20.11.06

„Ja hab ich. Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das ist keine Farbe sondern das Blut der Opfer." Er schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Unser Mann macht wohl Nägel mit Köpfen."

„Wohl eher Nägel in Köpfen."

„Sonst noch irgendwas was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nope."

„Okay dann lass ich dich wieder deine arbeit machen."

„Mach dass Ciao."

„Hier hast du deinen Scheiß! Und jetzt lass mich frei." Der Pfähler schmiss dem Mann der vor ihm im Schatten stand eine Tüte hin.

„Noch nicht mein lieber, noch nicht. Noch ist deine Schuld nicht eingelöst." Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten sodass man seine orange schwarze Maske sehen konnte.

„Hör auf mit dieser Väterlichen Tour Slade du weißt dass du mich bald freilassen musst."

„Ja das weiß ich aber noch ist es nicht soweit. Noch gehörst du mir." Slade lächelte unter seiner Maske diabolisch.

„Irgendwann wird dich deine Überheblichkeit umbringen." Aus seiner Stimme klang blanker Hass.

„Vielleicht, aber noch nicht jetzt."

„Was willst du noch."

„Einen Auftrag habe ich noch für dich. Eine letzte Aufgabe musst du noch erfüllen bis ich dich frei lasse."

Das Gesicht des jungen Diebes hellte sich etwas auf. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Töte die Titans."

„Ich bin ein Dieb kein Kämpfer."  
"Willst du deine Freiheit etwa nicht zurück?"

„Ich kann nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Sie sind zu stark."

„Dann hast du wohl ein Problem."

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

Slade beugte sich vor und war jetzt fast auf Augenhöhe mit seinem unfreiwilligem Lehrling: „Oh doch das kann ich und du kannst da nicht das geringste gegen tun."

Der Pfähler biss sich auf die Lippen um seinem Meister nicht an die Kehle zu gehen: „Ich werde sie töten aber danach lässt du mich frei verstanden."

Slade nickte.

„Sie sind so gut wie tot." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

„So was habt ihr herausgefunden." Fragte Robin in die Runde

„Keinerlei Spuren." Antworteten Beastboy und Starfire im Chor.

„Na toll habt ihr was?" fragte er nun an Raven und Cyborg gerichtet

„Oh ja und zwar eine ganze Menge," fing Cyborg an, „Ich habe den ganzen Raum abgescant und etwas recht interessantes gefunden. Es gab Fußspuren der Wachmänner und des Diebes."

„Ja und mach es nicht so spannend." Bettelte Beastboy.

Cyborg lächelte in dem Gefühl etwas zu wissen was nur er wusste: „Die Fußspuren des Einbrechers führten zwar zur Vitrine hin aber nicht mehr von ihr weg. Dann gibt es Fußspuren die aus dem Nichts kamen und wieder gingen. Teilweise sieht findet man sogar nur halbe Fußabdrücke." Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete vergnügt die verblüfften Gesichter

„Heißt das der Typ stand die ganze Zeit an der Stelle und du hast uns nichts gesagt." Robin ging ihm fast an die Kehle.

„Nein, nein. Komm mal wieder runter. Er stand nicht mehr da er war weg als wäre er vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Ok dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch herausfinden wie er das machte."

„Damit kann ich vielleicht dienen." Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Raven.

„In diesem Raum wurden kürzlich in sehr kurzem Zeitraum Dimensionstore geöffnet."

„Heißt das er reist durch die Dimension um an einen anderen Ort zu kommen?"

„Ja er ist ein Porter"

„Hä?" Beastboy kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Er hat die Fähigkeit ein Dimensionstor zu öffnen in diese Dimension zu reisen um an einem anderen Ort wieder herauszukommen." Erklärte Raven mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aha" antwortete Beastboy in einer Tonlage die einen vermuten lassen konnte er hätte gar nichts kapiert was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Warten." Nun schauten alle auf Robin: „So einer belässt es nicht bei einem Einbruch. So einer kommt immer wieder und dann werden wir auf ihn warten."

* * *

So hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel. Habt ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge? Schickt sie mir. Ich hab immer ein Ohr offen. 


	3. Der Plan

Kapitel2: Der Plan 

„Verdammt" der Pfähler schlug kräftig auf die Tischplatte, was er im nächsten Moment aber gleich wieder bereute. „Auaaa." Er rieb sich die schmerzende Handfläche. Seit einer Woche versuchte er jetzt einen Plan auszuarbeiten wie er seinen Auftrag erfüllen könnte, doch egal wie viele Interviews, Kampfszenen und Dokumentationen er sich reinzog, er konnte verdammt noch mal nichts finden was auf irgendeine Schwäche hindeutete. Er hatte alle Gegner und all ihre Taktiken studiert analysiert, und als schlecht abgestempelt. Entnervt warf er sich auf seine Couch und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Das heißt er wollte es. Genervt ließ er seine Augen über den Couchtisch streichen in der Hoffnung die Fernbedienung irgendwo zu erspähen. Nach zwei Minuten intensiver Suche in greifbarer Umgebung erspähte er schließlich die Fernbedienung auf dem Fernseher. Viel zu weit weg, viel zu weit. Mühsam erhob er sich von der Couch und ging zum Fernseher. „Verdammt noch mal welcher Idiot hat die Fernbedienung da hingelegt?" Murmelte er während er, jetzt mit der Fernbedienung, zur Couch zurückstapfte. Als er endlich wieder auf der Couch saß schaltete er den Fernseher an der den Befehl mit einem leisen Summen ausführte. „…Wurden am frühen Vormittag zwei Frauenleichen in ihrer Wohnung gepfählt aufgefunden. Bei den Opfern handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um die Familie des, bei dem Einbruch in die Wayne Corporation ermordete, Wachmanns." Der Fernseher zeigte ein mit Polizisten abgesperrtes Einfamilienhaus. „…Herr Anderson was haben sie zu der Verbindung zu dem Einbruch letzte Woche und diesem Vergewaltigungsfall zu sagen?" Ein Reporter hielt dem hochroten Anderson ein Mikrofon unter die Nase was diesem sichtlich nicht gefiel. „Ich kann ihnen nur eines sagen und zwar das dieses Schwein nicht mehr lange frei rumlaufen wird," der Kommissar hielt drohend seinen Zeigefinger in die Kamera wohl in der Hoffnung der Angesprochene würde das sehen. Dieser sah das auch aber war durch die Drohung wenig eingeschüchtert. Im Gegenteil er war durch den Kommissar sichtlich amüsiert. „Wissen sie was Herr Kommissar? „Dem Schwein" hat das ganze sogar noch Spaß gemacht." Sagte dieser mit einem belustigtem Geschichtsausdruck dem Fernseher, der das Haus nun von innen zeigte. Zwar waren die Leichen schon in die Phatologie gebracht worden doch zeigten große Blutlachen und

Blutspritzer, das in diesem Haus nicht Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen geherrscht hatte. Der Pfähler, der eigentlich Tepes hieß (was aber nichts anderes bedeutet), leckte sich bei dem Anblick die genüsslich die Lippen bevor er umschaltete um das zu finden was er eigentlich suchte: Zerstreuung. Er zappte durch die einzelnen Sender doch er fand nichts was seine Gedanken hätte ablenken können. Noch genervter als vorher schaltete er den Fernseher aus. „Ach verdammt! Scheiß drauf." Er packte sich seinen Mantel und stürmte aus seiner Wohnung.

Er stapfte durch den Schnee der belebten Straßen. Überall liefen geschäftig Leute herum die irgendwo hingingen oder von irgendwo herkamen. Sie standen vor Schaufenstern oder betraten einen Laden um vielleicht ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Liebsten oder die Liebste zu finden. Tepes suchte keineswegs nach einem Geschenk doch suchte er etwas. Eine Möglichkeit Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen um die Titans anzulocken. Er blieb vor einem Computerladen stehen, und starrte durch das Schaufenster. „Mhh ich glaube ich sollte mir einen neuen Laptop besorgen." Sagte er zu sich selbst und betrat den Laden.

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte als er durch die Tür trat. Im Laden befand sich nur der Verkäufer der seinen neuen Kunden sofort ansprach: „Hallo kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, schenken sie mir den besten Laptop den sie auf Lager haben."

„Der Verkäufer lachte kurz auf: "Sorry Junge aber das geht nicht."

„Tja, ihr Pech." Er griff nach seiner Pistole und trieb dem verdutzen Angestellten einen Pfahl durch den Schädel, „Ich nehme mal an sie haben ihre Meinung geändert." Er trat zu der Leiche und wischte ihr etwas Blut ab was aus ihrem Mund getropft war, „Lecker. A Positiv?" Fragte er die Leiche nachdem er fachmännisch das Blut gekostet hatte.

„Nehmen sie die Hände hoch!" Brüllte es auf einmal hinter ihm. Hinter Ihm war gerade ein aufgetaucht Polizist der ihm eine Waffe entgegenhielt.

„Oh Hi," sagte Tepes der eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich sagte Hände hoch!" Schrie der Polizist wieder, und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe rum.

„Hey, Hey, Hey! Passen sie auf mit dem Ding sie könnten noch jemanden verletzten."

„Das werd ich auch wenn sie nicht bald die Hände hoch nehmen!"

„Hör mal zu, ich geb dir jetzt die Chance die Titans zur Verstärkung zu rufen. Einverstanden?" Er machte eine bedeutende Geste mit seiner Waffe was der Cop als Drohung verstand und schoss. Die Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel nur knapp und traf die Leiche des Verkäufers die sich unter der Wucht des Geschosses kurz aufbäumte und ihr etwas Blut fliegen ließ.

Der Pfähler schaute der Kugel kurz nach und drehte sich dann zum Polizisten um, „das wirst du bereuen." Er durchbohrte den verängstigten Polizisten mit seinen Blicken, „Niemand schießt auf mich ohne die Konsequenzen zu tragen." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war hinter dem Polizisten und rammte dessen Kopf in die Wand neben ihm. Er packte den Polizisten am Kopf und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Ich geb dir einen guten Tipp: Ruf die Titans." Der Polizist griff verängstigt nach seinem Funkgerät und bat mit schwacher Stimme um Verstärkung. „Gut. Geht doch." Sagte Tepes. Er ließ den Polizisten knapp über dem Boden baumeln bevor er seinen Kopf dann mit voller Wucht auf in den Betonboden rammte. Mit einem Knacken gab der Kopf des Polizisten nach und dessen Inhalt spritzte durch den ganzen Laden. Tepes richtete sich auf. Die Titans würden bald kommen daher griff er schnell den teuersten Laptop den er fand verstaute ihn in seinem Mantel und trat vor den Laden wo gerade ein rotes Bike und ein blauer SUV bremsten.

„2.14 na ja ihr solltet schneller werden." Begrüßte er die Titans mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Du warst ja auch nicht grad beim Duschen, oder?" Fragte Beastboy der mühsam versuchte im stehen seinen Schuh anzuziehen und dabei noch eine coole Pose zu machen.

„Ergibst du dich ausnahmsweise freiwillig oder müssen wir die ganze Palette durchmachen?" Fragte Robin.

„Letzteres!" Er schoss drei Bolzen auf das ‚Boy Wonder' der dem Tod nur erschreckt entgegen sah. Ein schnell aufgebautes Energiefeld verhinderte allerdings das Schlimmste. Tepes drehte sich um und schoss zwei weitere auf Raven, die sich aber hinter einer weiteren Barrikade verschanzte. Nun gingen die Titans zum Gegenangriff über. Cyborg schoss eine Schallwelle auf seinen Gegner der zur Seite hechtete, direkt in ein Bombardement aus Starbolts. Eine Kugel traf ihn und er schlidderte einige Meter durch den Schnee bis er unsanft von einer Wand gestoppt wurde. Er rappelte sich auf doch Raven war schneller und warf einen Kleinbus auf ihn. Der Bus rammte in die Wand und ließ das Gebäude über ihm einstürzen.

„Bujah." Rief der große Halbandroide: „Den ham wir plattgemacht."

„Wen habt ihr Plattgemacht?" hinter ihnen ertönte eine Stimme.

„Was wie? Der stand doch grad noch…? Wie hast du das gemacht?" stammelte Beastboy. Der Pfähler stand auf einmal hinter ihnen und grinste.

„Tja. Pech gehabt!" Ein weiterer Starbolts Regen fiel auf ihn nieder doch diesesmal teleportierte er sich geschickt aus Starfire's Reichweite und schoss zwei Schüsse auf ihn. Sie quiekte auf doch Robin war schon vor ihr und wehrte die Bolzen mit seinem Stab ab. Beastboy morphte in einen Adler und griff aus der Luft an, wurde aber durch einen Bolzen aufgehalten. Raven warf wieder mit einigen Gegenständen doch Tepes wich ihnen geschickt aus. Cyborg wollte eine weitere Welle schießen aber Sein Ziel war schneller und zerstörte mit einem gezielten Schuss seine ‚Sonic Canon'. Zufrieden sah Tepes seinem Schuss einen Moment lang nach wurde aber durch einen harten tritt in seinen Rücken wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er wollte sich vom Boden wieder aufrappeln doch Robin setzte noch einen Tritt nach und schickte ihn einige Meter weiter. Tepes atmete schwer. Er wischte sich etwas Blut vom Mundwinkel und schaute auf. Die Titans hatten sich vor ihm im Halbkreis postiert.

„Das war's dann wohl für dich." Sagte Robin überheblich.

Tepes grinste nur, „Wirklich?". Mit einer schnellen Bewegung teleportierte er sich hinter Robin. Er nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und drückte ihm seine Waffe an den Kopf.

„So schnell ändert sich das Blatt." Langsam lief er mit Robin einige Meter zurück, „Macht eine falsche Bewegung und ihr könnt die Einzelteile seines Gehirns von der Straße auflesen!" drohte er den Titans. Er zog Robin vor eine Seitengasse. „Auf Wiedersehen Titans." Er drückte ab.

‚Klick'. Beide Parteien brauchten einige Sekunden um zu realisieren was passiert war. „Verdammt die Munition ist leer." Fluchte Tepes, und stürzte in die Seitengasse. Hinter ihm brach Robin käseweiß zusammen. Sofort kamen seine Freunde zu ihm gelaufen. „Der hätte mich abgeknallt!" Stammelte Robin.

„Oh Man das hätte ins Auge gehen können." Seufzte Beastboy erleichtert.

„Aber Unser Kunde ist weg." Bemerkte Raven und zeigte auf die Gasse.

„Robin wäre beinahe von dieser Person erschossen worden und du denkst nur daran dass wir ihn entkommen ließen?" Fragte Starfire entsetzt.

Tepes war wieder zu hause angekommen. Er hätte sich selber eine feuern können das er so blöd war und nicht auf die Munition geachtet hatte. Er wollte schon wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch schlagen lies es dann aber bleiben. Immerhin hatte er einen Super Laptop mitgehen lassen, und heut war schließlich nicht alle Tage.


	4. The funny guy goes first

Kapitel3: The funny guy goes first: Beastboy 

Tepes saß auf der Dachterrasse seines Penthouses und zog genüsslich an einer Zigarette. Er genoss diese Momente in denen er alles vergessen konnte. Seine Vergangenheit, seine Gegenwart, seine Zukunft. Nur er, seine Zigarette und der unendliche, blaue Nachthimmel. Ein plötzliches Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Er stand auf und blickte sich um. Nichts. Er drehte sich um und stieß gegen einen großgewachsenen Mann.

„Aua. Slade kannst du nicht die Tür benutzen wie jeder normale Mensch?" Er rieb sich die Nase.

„Könnte ich aber dann war doch der Überraschungseffekt im Eimer."

„Was willst du?" Fragte Tepes genervt.

„Ich will sehen wie es dir geht. Schließlich bin ich dein Vater." Slade schaute ihn mit gespielter Fürsorge an.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater. Du hast mich damals aufgenommen, nachdem du meine Eltern umgebracht hast. Das macht dich nicht zu meinem Vater." Er schaute Slade zornig an.

„Ich habe dich aufgenommen, erzogen, mit diesen Kräften ausgestattet und du verleugnest mich?"

„Slade hör auf mit dieser Theatralik!" Tepes stöhnte genervt, „was willst du wirklich."

„Es sind schon zwei Wochen vergangen, seit ich dich losgeschickt habe und es ist noch nicht das geringste passiert." Alle Freundlichkeit war schlagartig aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Slade packte seinen Schüler am Hals und hob ihn hoch, „alles was du bisher getan hast war einen billigen Laptop zu stehlen und dich an ein paar Frauen zu vergehen. Wenn du nicht bald etwas unternimmst kannst du die Sache mit deiner Freiheit vergessen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja…ja." Röchelte Tepes. Slade ließ ihn los und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden, „so was brauch nun mal seine Zeit. Soll ich einfach auf sie zustürmen, wie meine Vorgänger? Die würden mich so massakrieren"

„Wenn das der Preis ist den du bezahlen musst. Hauptsache es passiert was sonst bleibst du mein Lehrling bis zum Ende deines erbärmlichen Lebens. Ich beobachte dich! ." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in den Schatten. Tepes war wieder allein. Nur er, seine Zigarette, und der unendliche, blaue Nachthimmel.

Nachdem die Titans wieder zu Hause waren fingen alle sofort an alles zusammenzutragen was sie über ihren neuen Feind finden konnten. Raven arbeitete die Verbrecherkarteien durch, Cyborg analysierte Tepes' Taktik, Waffe und Fähigkeiten, Beastboy setzte sich mit den anderen Titans in Verbindung. Starfire kümmerte sich um Robin der nach dem Angriff ziemlich fertig war. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf dem Dach des Towers. Robin sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne, Starfire saß daneben und versuchte ihren Freund aufzumuntern: „Freund Robin, Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis nicht, es passierte doch nichts." Flötete Starfire in ihrer ewig fröhlichen Stimme.

„Starfire. Der Kerl hätte mich getötet wenn er noch einen Schuss übrig gehabt hätte, Cyborg's Kanone hat er zerstört, einen Verkäufer und einen Cop umgebracht und dass alles für einen lächerlichen Laptop von denen er sich hätte Hunderte kaufen können wenn er das Teil verkaufen würde das er gestohlen hat. Mir will dass nicht in den Kopf." Sagte Robin.

„Der Pfähler ist ein Gegner wie jeder Gegner, und wie jeder Gegner werden wir, seinen Hintern treten." Rief Starfire munter, doch Robin starrte weiter in die Nacht,

Eine Etage weiter unten war Beastboy bei den Titans East fündig geworden. Triumphierend schwang er ein Fax was gerade aus Steel City angekommen war.

„Hey Leute Bumblebee hat mir gerade was geschickt! Sie kennen den Pfähler." Er hielt den Titans das Fax unter die Nase.

„Schwerer Raubüberfall, schwerer Diebstahl, Mord, versuchter Mord, Industriespionage, Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittel Gesetzt, Sexuelle Übergriffe. Wow der Kerl hat ganz schön was auf'm Kerbholz." Pfiff Cyborg anerkennend.

„Schreibt sie sonst noch etwas?" Fragte Raven mit ihrer „Es-interessiert-mich-zwar-nicht-aber-ich-frag-trotzdem" Stimme.

„Ja, das tut sie. Haltet euch fest: Er arbeitet für jemanden…"

„Beastboy wenn du so weiter machst werde ich weiter arbeiten weil aus deinem Mund eh nur Müll kommt." Motzte Raven.

„Ja, ja, ja. Was ich grade sagen wollte ist dass er auf seinen Überfällen immer ein S hinterlassen hat, Slade's S" Beastboy ließ die Bombe platzen.

„Na toll da wird Robin wieder abdrehen." Cyborg schaute besorgt.

„Was willst du tun es ihm verschweigen?" Raven schaute ihn fragend an.

„Natürlich nicht aber wir sollten es ihm schonend beibringen."

„Ich wird's ihm sagen." Beastboy drehte sich um und wollte schon zum Aufzug gehen wurde aber von seinen beiden Freunden zu Boden gedrückt.

„Untersteh dich. Du kannst schonend doch nicht einmal Buchstabieren! Raven geh du."

Raven nickte

„Was? Du willst sie schicken? Raven ist auch grade sehr viel einfühlsamer als ich!" Beastboy war sichtlich geschockt: „Außerdem weiß ich wie man schonend schreibt. S-c-h-o-n-e-n-t! Siehst du?"

Raven schüttelte den Kopf ging dann allerdings ohne ein gehässiges Kommentar abzugeben zum Aufzug.

„Starfire, Robin ich…. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Vor ihr saßen Robin und Starfire die bis grade eben in einem einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft waren, sie nun aber schockiert ansahen.

„Äh, Raven dass sieht jetzt nicht so aus wie du denkst!" Versuchte Robin sich rauszureden.

„Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben solange du deine Hand zwischen Starfire's Beinen hast." Sie konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit einem Satz waren Starfire und Robin auseinander.

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen?" Robin schaute verlegen zu Boden während er sein Hemd richtete.

„Ja wir haben die Ursache unseres Problems."

„habt ihr ihn aufgespürt?" ein hoffnungsvolles Glitzern erschien in Robins Augen.

„Nicht direkt, aber seinen Auftragsgeber."

„Wer?"

„Slade."

Tepes saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete trotz später Stunde über seinen Aufzeichnungen.

„Hallo Tepes." Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Wuahh!" Mit einem Satz stand er aufrecht auf seinem Schreibtisch: „VERDAMMT SLADE! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt du sollst wie jeder andere Mensch KLINGELN! K-l-i-n-g-e-l-n! Geht das unter deine Maske?"

„Damit du mich wie die Zeugen Jehovas abwimmelst? Vergiss es, außerdem ist es so viel lustiger.

„Nicht für mich! Übrigens was willst du? Du warst schon vor zwei Stunden bei mir und hast mir die Hölle heiß gemacht! Was willst du jetzt schon wieder? Oder werden wir langsam alt?"

Mit einem Satz war Slade bei ihm packte ihn am Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand: „ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so mit meinem Meister reden!"

„Schon… schon gut ich hab's verstanden!" Slade ließ ihn los und er landete (mal wieder auf) seinem Hintern.

„Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen das deine Mission gerade dabei ist meine alten verstecke abzuklappern, und du sollst sie dabei hindern!"

„Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Tepes deutete auf die Uhr.

Sofort packte Slade ihn wieder am Hals und presste ihn an die Wand: „Das war ein Befehl."

„Ja, ja schon gut ich mach ja, ich mach ja."

„Guter Junge." Er ließ ihn wieder runter, „ich verlasse mich auf dich!" Er verschwand wieder in den Schatten.

‚Oh man der sollte mal was gegen seine cholerischen anfälle tun' Tepes rieb sich den schmerzhaften Hals, ‚Beim nächsten mal zieh ich mir ne Halskrause an." Er setzte sich vor seinen Laptop und tippte einige Befehle in die Konsole. Ein Fenster öffnete sich und zeigte die Titans wie sie sich gerade daran zu schaffen machte in ein Gebäude einzudringen. Tepes griff schnell nach seinem Mantel und ging aus seinem Apartment um die Order seines ach so verhassten Meisters zu erfüllen.

„Robin meinst du nicht dass du etwas überreagierst?" Raven stand neben Robin der gerade versuchte das Schloss das ihnen den Entritt verbat zu knacken.

„Raven, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast handelt es sich hier nicht mehr einfach um einen äußerst gewaltbereiten Dieb sondern um Slades neuen Lehrling!"

„äh Robin…" Beastboy drängte sich in das Gespräch wurde aber von Cyborg unterbrochen „Können wir die Tür nicht einfach in die Luft sprengen?"

„Nein können wir nicht! Das soll ein Überraschungsangriff werden. Kapiert? Überraschung!"

„Robin?" Beastboy versuchte es wieder wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.

„Wir stehen hier schon seid einer halben Stunde in der klirrenden Kälte vor einem verlassenen Lager von Slade. Wenn er da drin wäre hätte er uns schon längst bemerkt.

„ROBIN!!!" Beastboy war sichtlich genervt

„Was ist den BB? Du nervst jetzt einer viertel Stunde! Und sei leise Slade könnte uns hören."

„Och nix, ich versuche nur dir seit einer viertel Stunde zu sagen das da VORNE EINE UNVERSCHLOSSENE TÜR IST!" Einen Moment waren alle baff und starrten nur auf die Tür die dort fünf Meter weiter sperrangelweit auf Besucher wartete.

„Oh!" Robin schaute Beastboy verlegen an.

„Ja ‚oh'" der Changeling schüttelte den Kopf.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Lagerhalle:

„Wo bleiben die denn?" Tepes saß auf einem Stahlträger direkt unter dem Dach und wartete auf die Titans, „Die müssen die offene Tür doch längst entdeckt haben! Also entweder sind die zu blöd oder…. Scheiße! Sie sind weg, und wie soll ich dass jetzt Slade erklären." Er sprang elegant von den Stahlträgern runter. Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und die Titans stürmten die Titans rein. Vor Schreck vergaß der Pfähler richtig zu landen und legte einen 1A Bauchklatscher vor Robins Stahlkappenschuhen hin.

„Na das nenn ich mal einen coolen Auftritt." Lachte Robin.

„Das müssen mir die sagen die seit einer viertel Stunde versuchen eine Tür zu knacken wo neben dran eine Unverschlossene steht." Er war aufgestanden und klopfte sich nun den Staub aus dem schwarzen Ledermantel.

Robin wurde leicht rot ließ sich aber nicht beirren: „Gib auf! Du hast keine Chance gegen uns."

„So etwas in der Art habt ihr schon das letzte mal gesagt und da hätte ich dich beinahe erschossen." Tepes grinste Robin frech ins Gesicht. Dieser holte zu einem Tritt aus, doch sein ziel hatte sich schon aus seiner Reichweite teleportiert. Er gab den anderen Titans ein Zeichen. Sie schwärmten aus und bildeten einen Halbkreis um Tepes. Der schaute sich kurz um schoss dann einen Bolzen auf Cyborg der ihm am nächsten stand. Dieser wich geschickt aus und holte zu einem Schlag aus dem aber elegant ausgewichen wurde indem sich Tepes hinter Cyborg portete und mit einem schnellen Griff versuchte die Abdeckkappe von Cyborgs Systemen zu entfernen. „Vergiss es!" schrie Robin, der gerade angesprungen kam. Unfähig zu reagieren nahm Tepes den Tritt in seine Seite hin und flog einige Meter weit durch die Halle, bis er von einer Wand, mal wieder, gestoppt wurde. „Au, so langsam fange ich an Wände zu hassen." Er rieb sich die schmerzende Seite. „Du wirst gleich noch mehr hassen!" Robin stand plötzlich vor ihm und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich dass mich das lange festhält, oder?" Tepes grinste und teleportierte sich weg. Das heißt er versuchte es. Er schaute sich kurz verdutzt um: „Was zur Hölle?" Er sammelte wieder seine Energie.

„Tja kleiner das war's wohl!" Cyborg stellte sich neben Robin: „du kannst dich so sehr anstrengen wie du willst. Raven hat ein Kraftfeld in der Halle aufgebaut, das verhindert das du dich teleportierst." Er zeigte auf Raven die meditierend in der Mitte des Raumes levitierte.

Tepes schaute sie kurz entgeistert an. Dann wand er sich wieder Robin zu der ihn heftig gegen die Wand presste: „Mit deinen Verbrechen in Steel City dazugezählt wird es wohl einige Jahre dauern bis du wieder draußen bist." Er stieß ihn noch mal an die Wand sodass sich ein Riss neben der Schulter des Pfählers entstand.

Tepes betrachtete kurz den Riss: „Ist das alles was du drauf hast? Da ist meine Großmutter ja stärker." Er lachte Robin frech ins Gesicht.

„Ach wirklich?" Robin zog Tepes zu sich um ihn stärker als vorher gegen die Wand zu schlagen was diese mit einem weiteren Riss honorierte. Tepes spuckte etwas Blut auf den Hallenboden, lächelte Robin aber immer noch an.

„Ja wirklich!"

„Ich wird's dir zeigen, du Hurensohn!" Robin war außer sich.

„Freund Robin. Lass ihn gehen!" schrie Starfire doch Robin hatte ihn schon durch die Wand geschlagen und landete mitsamt Tepes auf dem Fabrikgelände. Dieser war sofort wieder auf den Beinen: „Das ist für den Hurensohn!" Er legte eine Hand die Mauer, konzentrierte seine Energie und teleportierte sich mitsamt Wand in die Halle, welche sofort lautstark in sich zusammen brach.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte stand Robin vor einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen. Er schaute sich um. Die übrigen Titans waren verschwunden.

„Beastboy?" Robin rief vorsichtig, „Raven? Cyborg? STARFIRE??" Keine antwort.

Mit einem mal schoss aus den Trümmern ein blauer Strahl empor. Aus dem entstandenen Loch stiegen Cyborg und Starfire. Fas gleichzeitig wurde ein Trümmerteil durch eine schwarze Aura verschoben und gab Raven frei. „Geht's euch gut? Seid ihr unverletzt." Fragte Robin besorgt in die Runde.

„Uns geht es gut aber wo ist Beastboy?" sagte Cyborg.

„Keine Ahnung bei mir ist er nicht." Bemerkte Raven

„SUCHT IHR IHN?" Auf den Trümmerteilen war der Pfähler aufgetaucht. In seiner Faust hielt er eine kleine grüne Ratte die wild zappelte, „Verabschiedet euch von eurem Freund." Er lächelte die Titans verbittert an.

„Lass ihn frei." Schrie Robin, und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Du bist nicht derjenige der hier die Befehle gibt." Erwiderte Tepes hochnäsig. Er drückte seine faust zusammen sodass der wiederstand der Ratte erstarb.

„Raven dein Sch…" Er versuchte Raven die Order zu erteilen doch Tepes war schon mitsamt dem Changeling verschwunden.

„W…wo bin ich?" Beastboy versuchte in den verschwommenen Bildern die seine Augen sahen etwas zu erkennen, „und warum brummt mein Schädel so?" Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu betasten doch sein Arm wollte sich nicht bewegen: „Was zu Hölle ist hier los?" Mit einem Schlag war er wieder voll bei Bewusstsein. Er saß in einem schön eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, gefesselt, auf einem Stuhl.

„Du bist bei mir zu Hause, gefesselt, auf einem Stuhl." Erklang eine Stimme.

Beastboy drehte seinen schmerzenden Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Rechts von ihm kniete Tepes, mit dem Kopf in einem Schrank vertieft: „Wo ist nur dieses verdammte Kabel." Sagte dieser zu sich selbst während er verschiedene Dinge aus dem Schrank holte und wahllos in die Gegend warf.

„AUA! Pass auf wo du hinwirfst!" Beastboy hatte einen Gegenstand an den Kopf bekommen: „Was hast du eigentlich mit mir vor?"

Tepes hatte seine Suche beendet und lief nun zu seinem Laptop: „Ich werde dich umbringen." Sagte er ganz beiläufig als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Beastboy wurde Bleich: „WAS?"

„Oh man! Brüll hier nicht so rum. Sonst kommen noch meine Nachbarn hoch und Meckern. Ich bin bemüht ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihnen zu halten. Du weißt nicht wie anstrengend Nachbarschaftsklagen sind." Beastboy schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Glotz nich so blöd! Sag mir lieber wie ich es schaffe eine Kameraverbindung mit eurem Drecks Tower zu kriegen."

„S…Sorry aber da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Das ist Cyborgs Gebiet."

„Na toll. Dann muss ich dich wohl ohne Zuschauer töten." Er nahm seine Pistole vom Schreibtisch und drehte sich um.

„Wow, wow, wow! Entspann dich Alter!!" versuchte Beastboy die Lage zu besänftigen, „Wir… wir können doch da rüber reden!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" Tepes lud seine Pistole durch und legte den Lauf zwischen die Augen des Changelings.

„Ich, äh…ich kann dir helfen!" Tepes hielt inne und Bestboy atmete tief durch.

„Und wie?"

„Ich lock die Titans in eine Falle! Dann kannst du dir sie alle auf einmal schnappen." Der Pfähler sah ihn interessiert an was Beastboy als Einladung zum Weitersprechen aufnahm: „Also du lässt mich frei, ich geh zurück zum Tower und sag ihnen ich sei entkommen, dann behaupte ich du würdest irgendwo ein Treffen mit Slade haben, was du natürlich nicht hast, die Titans glauben mir aber und laufen blind links in deine Falle!" Er wurde mit jedem Word etwas schneller was wohl daran lag dass sein Peiniger sorgfältig seine Waffe begutachtete und auf Fehlfunktionen testete. „Und was h…hältst du davon?"

„Warum solltest du das tun?" Tepes sah in fragend an.

„Ich, äh, ich konnte die eigentlich nie leiden. Weißt du die ham mich immer fertig gemacht, mich ausgelacht, geschweige denn ernst genommen." Beastboy setzte ein cooles Gesicht auf.

„Kann ich verstehen." Nuschelte der Pfähler.

„WAS?" Beastboy schaute ihn entgeistert an.

„Nichts…nichts." Er hob abwehrend die Hände und schaute unbeteiligt an die Decke.

„Also ham wir einen Deal?"

„Ok!"

„Also, bindest du mich los."

„Vergiss es! Damit du weißt wo ich wohn?"

„Ja und willst du dass dann machen?"

„So!" Er schlug Beastboy mit dem Griff der Pistole gegen die Schläfe.

„Hey Junge! Aufwachen!" Tepes schlug im ein paar mal auf die grüne Wange.

„Was war das den? Oder viel besser: Was sollte das." Fuhr Beastboy den Pfähler an.

„Oh komm. Hätte ich dass nicht getan wüsstest du jetzt wo ich wohne und außerdem sieht das so viel echter aus." Er grinste ihn an: „Also wir treffen uns morgen dann genau um 10 Uhr wieder hier. Mit den Titans. Ich werde die Hintertür mit einer Falle versehen, also führ sie durch die HINTERtür!"

„Ok. Dann bis morgen."

„Bis morgen."

Beastboy ging in die Nacht, und komischerweise dachten in diesem Moment beide: „Was für ein Volltrottel!"

Im Tower herrschte eine bedrückte Stille. Keiner der Titans wusste was er machen sollte, und deshalb war allgemein Entschieden worden dass man warten würde bis der Geiselnehmer sich melden würde. Cyborg spielte nervös an seiner Gamestation, was aber ohne Beastboy nicht halb soviel Spaß machte, Starfire kochte ihren allseits gehassten Pudding der Traurigkeit (taucht in der Episode 1 auf, wenn ich mich nicht irre.), den sie aber dann doch nur wieder an Sulkie verfütterte, weil keiner der Titans bereit war sich das ekelerregende Gebräu anzutun. Robin stand daneben und dröhnte sich mit Musik aus seiner Anlage zu. Raven saß auf der Couch und schien gelassen wie immer doch die zerstörten Bildschirme und Möbelstücke sprachen Bände.

Eine Stimme durchfuhr die bedrückende Stimme: „Bin wieder da!"

Die Titans drehten verwundert die Köpfe zur Tür: „BEASTBOY!" kreischte Starfire los.

„Beastboy du bist wieder da?" fragte Robin ungläubig aber glücklich.

„Natürlich, denkt ihr so ein Loser wie der hat auch nur die geringste Chance gegen mich?" prahlte er.

„Wie war es wirklich BB?" fragte Cyborg.

„Man! Du glaubst einem auch gar nichts oder?"

„Aus gutem Grund." Sagte Raven

„Willst du sagen ich sei nicht vertrauenswürdig?"

„Ja will ich." Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

„Also gut ich hab ihn verarscht."

„Du hast ihn verarscht? Dann ist er ja noch blöder als er aussieht. Wie hast du das geschaft?" fragte Cyborg.

Am nächsten Tag pünktlich um 10 Uhr:

Tepes schaute auf die Uhr: „Ich glaube die haben sich verspätet." Er lag an einer sicheren Position von wo er den Hintereingang im Auge hatte: „Wo bleiben die?"

Es tippte auf seine Schulter: „Hinter dir!" Hinter ihm stand Robin und rammte ihm seinen Kampfstab in den Hals. Das Metall drang in den Hals ein und schlug in den Boden ein. Tepes fing plötzlich an zu rauschen und verzerrte sich. „Ein Hologramm!" bemerkte Cyborg.

„Richtig der Androide bekommt tausend Punkte." Ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen

Der richtige Tepes saß auf einem Kistenstapel und lächelte triuphierend: „Wenn ihr wirklich geglaubt habt ich sei so blöd, seid ihr noch blöder als ihr ausseht."

„Na gut wir sind in deine Falle getappt und was jetzt? Wir sind immer noch alle fünf da!" argumentierte Robin.

„Stimmt aber nicht mehr lange," Tepes grinsen wurde breiter, „ Ich habe während euer kleiner grüner Freund bewusstlos war ein Sprenggürtel an seinem Hals angebracht." Die Titans wichen geschockt einige Meter von Beastboy weg, der Bleicher war als nach der ersten Morddrohung.

Langsam holte Tepes aus seiner Manteltasche ein kugelscheiberähnliches Ding hervor. Mit einer quälend langsamen Geste drückte er den Knopf runter. Einen quälenden Augenblick passierte nichts, dann fing Tepes an mit dem Kugelschreiber zu schreiben: „Beastboy, 24.12, 10 Uhr 15."

„DAS WAR JA NUR EIN KUGELSCHREIBER!" fuhr Beastboy ihn an.

„Natürlich! Was habt ihr den gedacht? Ein Auslöser für den Bombengürtel?" Sagte er mit gespielter Überraschung, „So nun aber Schluss mit lustig." Er zog einen weiteren Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche. „Sag auf Wiedersehen!" Er drückte einen Knopf. An Beastboys Halsband fingen einige Lichter an zu leuchten und ein schrilles piepen ertönte.

„IN DECKUNG!" Schrie Robin noch als Beastboys Kopf schon in einer riesigen Explosion verschwand und einer Blutfontäne platz ließ die den Hallenboden und die Titans gleichmäßig mit Blut besprenkelte. Langsam viel der Leblose Körper des Changelings in seinen eigenen Lebenssaft. In den Titans breitete sich schlagartig eine unglaubliche Taubheit aus. Er war Tot. Ihr langjähriger Freund war Tot.

„So ich verabschiede mich dann mal! Wir sehen uns, und noch schöne Weinachten!" rief Tepes zu ihnen rüber, bevor er verschwand. Keiner der Titans fand gerade die Kraft ihn zu verfolgen. Zu sehr Schmerzte es. Irgendwer hatte mal gesagt dass es die inneren Wunden sind die verletzen. Er hatte ins schwarze getroffen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Die Verspätung tut mir echt leid aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Erst Geburtstag dann Weinachten…Stress pur einfach. Dass nächste Kapitel dürfte auch noch etwas dauern, denn ich weiß noch nicht genau wie ich den nächsten Titan kille.

Nächstes Kapitel: „Amazing what you can do with Computers these days!": Cyborg

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: An alle die Sulkie nicht kennen: Er ist einer der Maden von ‚Killermoth' die von Starfire adoptiert wurde.


End file.
